A date between Lincoln and Lynn III
by Qbert1998
Summary: Lynn III sets in motion her plan to date her father.


In Lynn III's mind: I knew it was a good idea to make that wager. Now I only need to win this chess match with the moves taught to me by aunt Lisa and finally I can force daddy to take the two of us to Giovanni Changs. Finally, my plan to have Otou-san all for me is coming to fruition. After all I already called to reserve the best table, the one in the secluded area. Sitting at our private table, the two of us alone, sharing a meal together, gazing into each other eyes and blushing from the tension in the air. AHHHHH, THAT WILL BE SO KAWAII3!

After some time passed it was obvious who was going to win the match.  
"Lynnie you were always good at chess, but I'm still impressed at how good you've become." And then Lincoln made his move."I just learn very fast. Oh, and look here daddy, checkmate! "Lynn III said while making her move, "Eheheh, daddy it seems that the pupil at this point really exceeds the master." she continued while she chuckled and grew happy at the thought of her plan coming together.  
"WOW! You beat me very fast this time!"He exclaimed."But you know what Lynnie?"He began while looking straight at her, which caused her to calm down, "I'm very proud of you, Lynnie. I mean when I saw you for the first time, I already knew I was going to have a wonderful daughter. And look at you now, at such a young age you are already very smart, have incredible drawing skills, and you are also very cute."  
These compliments caused a little blush on the face of Third, unnoticed by Lincoln, who continued "Well, yeah. Actually I think all my children are great but I think you deserved to be retold how much I'm proud of you, Lynnie." but she paid little attention since she was still thinking about the compliment she just received. "Damn, don't act like a dork! I'M LYNN III, JEEZ! I'm the daughter of Lynn, for God's sake. I can't begin to act like a stupid little girl in love every time daddy is nice with me. Have control of yourself!"

While lost in her thoughts, "Hey Lynnie?", Lincoln was saying, "Lynnie are you listening me?" he finally spoke just a little more loudly just to bring attention to him. "Oh sorry daddy, I didn't understand what you just said. Can you repeat that?" Third said regaining her thoughts. "Well I just asked you what you want from me since you won the friendly wager." "Oh,yes! I'd like to go to Giovanni Changs Bistro." "Oh,OK. Let me make a call to reserve a table and call Lynn and Lacy so we can spend some time together as a fam..." "No!" Third stopped.  
"I mean I'd like to spend some time together, just the two of us." she continued.  
"Only the two of us? Why?" Lincoln asked. "It's only that I'd like to spend some time with my daddy. It's been a lot since I had time to hang out together with you, daddy. And also, don't worry about calling the bistro. I'll organize the reservation" she said. "Oh, OK. But, you don't need to make a wager to spend time with me. I know that sometimes it seems like I'm really busy, but that's just because we are a very large family and you're all always in my thoughts." Lincoln said.  
"Yeah, I know daddy. Oh, and can I ask you for another favor? Can you please wear that tux that aunt Leni made for you? You know Giovanni Changs is a pretty elegant place and I'd like it we wore something formal." Third asked. "My tux,eh?" Lincoln began, "Isn't that a little too much? People will think that I'm dating you Lynnie. Ahahah" he chuckled while messing with Lynn III's hair, making her blush again. "But hey, since you won, I'll respect my part of the wager." he continued. When she heard this Lynn III was barely able to contain her joy, "OK Lynnie, I'm going to my room to take the tux.I will waiting down in case I'll finish to change before you do,OK?";"Sure!OK, daddy! Thanks!" Lynn III said while she was hurrying towards her and Lacy's room.  
"Oh God!" she said after she entered the room and made sure that Lacy wasn't there. "I'm going out with daddy! YAKATTA!" she exclaimed in pure joy while opening her wardrobe.

"What could be the best dress to wear for such an occasion? It needs to be something that can impress daddy," she began to think.  
Then it hit her! She could use the dress aunt Leni made as a gift for her some time ago. "Come on, where is it? It should be here." Lynn III began to think agitatedly since she wanted to get ready as quickly as she could. "It should be here...Oh! Finally I found it!" she said while grabbing it. It was an ankle-length crimson red sheath dress, the neckline was asymmetrical, held just on the right side, while the hemline had a split that reached the knee; a green branch came down from the right shoulder diagonally, through the midriff and finally reached the upper part of the left hip. On the branch, very nice, detailed, and colorful roses were drawn. When she took it, she hurried to also take her stockings, she was a girl that really liked stockings and for her date she decided to take some really elegant ones. Finally, she took a pair of elegant shoes, with two inch high heels, pumps with a cute red bow on the tip. She wasn't exactly the type of girl to wear those kind of shoes, but for such an occasion she wanted to be as perfect as possible.

So, she began to dress herself and when she finished, she looked at herself in a mirror. When she saw her reflection, she soon notice of how the dress sinuously hugged her, the branch drawn on it also accentuated the sinuosity of the dress. "Wow...this dress is so beautiful, aunt Leni really is in her element when we are talking about fashion. But..." Lynn III began to consciously look at her body shape, she knew she was still very young so until now she didn't care much about it, but the perspective of a date with her beloved daddy for the first time, it made her doubt herself "...this dress is supposed to accentuate the curves of a girl. It's true that aunt Leni told me I was already very cute and beautiful as I am...But what if I stay as small as mom? Or even smaller than her?! Will dad love me anyway?" these thoughts began to sadden her spirit which until that moment was up in the stars. Little tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, but then she closed her eyes and shook her head to regain control of herself. And with a new found self-confidence, she thought "No, Lynn stop it! You can't waste this moment because of such stupid insecurities! And besides, you know that Otou-san is better than this and would be able to love you even if you were the smallest girl he ever met!" So she wiped away her tears and, with a big smile, she hurried down.

Here she was welcomed by the sight of Lincoln, who was able to prepare himself faster than her and was expecting her; he was wearing the tux as Third asked. It was a very beautiful classical tux with an orange handkerchief, a sight that made her blush and slightly gape; to think he was dressed this way for her. "Wow Lynnie, you're beautiful! And that dress really accentuates your beauty. So, are you ready to go?" "Yes, dad!" she quickly said before running out. "Well, I guess she really wants to go." Lincoln began to think while also going out towards Vanzilla. After a few minutes they arrived at Giovanni Changs Bistro. "Come on dad, let's go! Like I said, I already called to make a reservation!" "Ahahahah calm Lynnie, there is no need to hurry." When they entered in the restaurant they were welcomed by a waiter "Good evening young lady and mister. Do you have a reservation?" "Yes!"Third answered. "We made a reservation under the name Loud" "OK, let me just check...Yes, I found you. Follow me, I will take both of you to your table".

When they were walking Lynn told her father, "Hey dad I want you to know that you only need to pay for the meal and not for the reservation, I was saving money and I was able to pay it" "Well, Lynnie it wasn't necessary but I'll compliment you on your ability to save money. Are you sure you want to use it? It's not necessary; besides I'm the one that lost the bet." "Don't worry dad, I'm sure." Third said with a light blush because of the compliment. "Think of it like a gift" Lincoln still thought that it wasn't necessary, but decided to let her do in the end; he would be sure to return the favor in future. "Well, this is your table." When Lincoln saw the table reserved for them he was a little surprised to see that it was a small table for two located in a secluded corner. "This is a little awkward." Lincoln thought. "Well I'll leave you a minute to look at the menu before taking your orders." "OK, thank you mister!".  
When the waiter left them, Lincoln asked Third, "Lynnie why did you get this table and not another one?" "Well I chose this table because it is very isolated and I wanted some privacy. It's not a problem,right, daddy?" Third said while looking right at him making puppy eyes. "Oh God why can't I resist when Lynn, Lacy, and Junior make that look" thought Lincoln. "Hmmm...OK". So, they took a seat and began to read the menu. After a minute, more or less, the waiter returned and asked, "So, can I take your orders?" "Yes." they both answered. "Well I'll take some Kung Pao chicken." Lincoln said. "For me a pizza Quattro Stagioni "Lynn said. "Sure, anything to drink?" "Just some water." Lincoln said.

Time passed and Third enjoyed every single moment of it, sharing a meal just the two of them. She only wished she could bluntly say to her daddy "I love you." And when she was thinking things couldn't be better, singers in the restaurant began to sing romantic songs. So, Third felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world and nothing could ruin this. After what seemed too little time for Third, they finished the meal and Lynn was drinking coffee while Lincoln was paying the bill. "The food was delicious, my compliments to the chef!" "Thank you, mister, I hope you will return soon. Good night!" "Good night to you too! Come on Lynnie, let's go.". And so, they headed towards Vanzilla.

When they got home, before getting out of Vanzilla, Third said, "Well thank you daddy, it was a really wonderful night." "Ah, Lynnie it's always a pleasure to spend some time with my children. I hope next the time I can spend some time with you will be soon and that we can spend even more time together.""And you don't know how much I wish that too, daddy" Third thought. Then she decided that she couldn't keep it inside anymore and decided that she needed to let Lincoln know her real feelings, so she soon thought of a plan of how to express them.  
"Well daddy, can you give me a goodnight kiss?" "Oh, well sure." And so Lincoln leaned his head towards Lynn's cheek. Third was watching carefully and at the right moment she turned her head so that their lips touched. Lincoln quickly pulled back, he was surprised, he also thought it was just an accident and that he should have been more careful. But more than anything he began to feel guilty because a small part of him deep down, even if he didn't want to admit it, actually liked what happened and this made him really angry with himself.

"FUCK!" Lincoln began to think, "WHY LINCOLN? NO, YOU CAN'T BE LIKE THIS! YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT! BUT IF IT WAS WHY AM I IN THIS STATE?! AND IF MY SUBCONSCIOUS ACTUALLY MADE ME ACT THIS WAY? AFTER ALL IT'S TRUE THAT I ALWAYS LIKED HER, ONLY I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THAT WAY...NO, NO, NO, NO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT! "  
Meanwhile, Third was looking at him and wasn't exactly able to read his face or his silence. The only thing she was able to understand was that he was angry and so she began to think that he was angry with her, or even worse, that now he hated her. These thoughts saddened her and for the second time that night her eyes began to water. She tried to say something but was too sad to find the words. But Lincoln, when he saw that Third was crying, returned to reality and became worried about her. "Oh God no! Fuck me and my idiocy! She's obviously shocked by this. I need to reassure her that what happened was just an accident and will never happen again." Lincoln thought. He began to tell her, "Lynn...Junior...I swear that happened by accident, it was a fluke..." His words made Lynn to stop, since she began to put the pieces together and finally understand why he was actually angry. She looked straight at her dad's eyes. "...I am really sorry about what happened Lynn, I swear this will not happen again...I am really, really sorry! I hope you can forgive..." "Dad, please stop!" Third stopped him and surprised him with her sudden interruption, and she continued "It wasn't an accident. I turned my head on purpose, hoping to kiss you on the lips. I love you! I couldn't keep it in anymore. That's why I did it," she finally confessed. When Lincoln heard this a lot of thoughts began to rush through his head, he was worried with what would happen in the future, but he was sure of one thing: that no one will know what happened and even more importantly what she said and he thought. "O...OK Lynn, promise me that you will keep all of this a secret " "Of course dad, but aren't you angry with me?" "No...I can't be angry at you. Not after my own doubts." Surprised, but also a little happy with what she just heard, she asked "Wait...Does this mean that you return my feelings?" "Not exactly...Listen, I can't return your feelings. I will make sure to get rid of them." But when Lynn heard this she began to think "Well that just means he was angry at himself because he doesn't accept his own feelings. Well it could take me time but for fuck's sake now that I know this, nothing will stop me, Lynn Loud the III, from convincing my Otou-san to finally return his love for me," she thought while a very slight smirk formed on her face.


End file.
